Leçons d'Aubade
by Lexaelle
Summary: 113 OS romantiques, amoureux, sur le thème des Leçons d'Aubade. Différents couples, différents univers Explication dans le premier "chapitre".
1. Explications & Sommaire

Bonjour et Bienvenus.

Une petite explication avant de commencer mon terriblement long ouvrage.

**Les Leçons d'Aubade, qu'est-ce que c'est?** : Ce sont des publicités, à la base, pour de la lingerie féminine. Chacune de ces affiches publicitaires (113 la dernières fois que je me suis renseignée) a pour slogan une "leçon". Par exemple : "Leçon n°1 : Lui offrir un peu d'ivresse." ou "Leçon n°5 : Feindre l'indifférence."  
**Ce que je compte en faire** : Des OS. Enfin, pas des OS de 15 pages, avec des intrigues super compliquées, etc. Non, je ne ferai que de petites choses sans prises de tête et sans prétention (surtout sans prétention, parce que moi je vais me prendre la tête à les faire ^^'). Ces OS seront sensés être de petits divertissements, tantôt amusant, tantôt romantique, tantôt autre chose.

**Dans les détails** : 113 petits One-Shot, certainement de moins de 1000 mots chacun, dans le désordre. Aucune continuité entre les OS. Des couples différents (enfin, pas 113 couples, mais, surtout, pas 113 fois le même). Une fois par semaine. Si je commence maintenant, j'essaierai de vous en poster un tous les vendredi (mais pardonnez-moi si je ne le fais pas le vendredi, ou si je ne le fais pas de la semaine, les OS sont encore à écrire.)  
**Autres détails** : A la suite, je vous mets le sommaire (qui regroupe les OS postés, le numéro de leur chapitre et leur couple), et les OS à venir, séparé en deux : ceux dont j'ai défini un couple et ceux qui n'en n'ont pas encore.  
Comme le remarqueront certains, il y a beaucoup de "Draco x Harry", normal, je suis une yaoiste et j'aime beaucoup ce couple. **Cependant** certains "Draco x Harry" sont un peu là parce que j'ai une idée de trame, mais le couple peut être changé. Comprenez que **j'accepte les proposition de trame et de couple**, surtout pour les OS qui n'ont pas encore de couple, et éventuellement pour les "Draco x Harry".

Également, certains OS sont des UA, d'autre non, d'autre l'univers est légèrement modifié (quelqu'un à finalement survécu on sait pas comment), etc. Certains couples sont canons, beaucoup d'autres ne le sont pas. Comme je le disais un peu plus haut, il n'y a aucune continuité entre les OS.

**Sommaire** :

1. Explication & Sommaire (vous êtes ici ^^)  
2. Leçon 87 : Faire de lui un prince (Severus x Neville)

**A venir** _(couple défini)_:

Leçon 4 : Lui rappeler combien vous êtes fragile (Blaise x Luna)  
Leçon 5 : Feindre l'indifférence (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 8 : Mettre à l'épreuve son self-contrôle (Remus x Sirius)  
Leçon 11 : Neutraliser toute concurrence (Ron x Hermione)  
Leçon 13 : Lui dévoiler sa ligne de chance (Blaise x Luna)  
Leçon 18 : L'envoyer sur les roses (James x Lily)  
Leçon 20 : Encourager ses penchants (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 21 : Prendre un air lointain (Blaise x Luna)  
Leçon 24 : Ignorer sa présence (Scorpius x Albus Severus)  
Leçon 25 :Jouer à cache-chache (Scorpius x Albus Severus (enfants))  
Leçon 31 : Lui révéler un secret (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 35 : Simuler la timidité (Ron x Hermione)  
Leçon 41 : Pratiquer la magie noire (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 41 : Pratiquer la magie noire (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 44 : S'amuser d'un rien (Fred x George) (/!\ il est possible que ce soit de type incestueux)  
Leçon 48 : Éclairer son humeur ténébreuse (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 54 : Gérer son stress (James x Lily)  
Leçon 57 : Déconcentrer l'adversaire (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 59 : L'apprivoiser sans le brusquer (Lily x Severus)  
Leçon 60 : L'initier au tango (Ron x Hermione)  
Leçon 63 : Lui décrocher la Lune (Remus x Sirius)  
Leçon 68 : Agacer ses copines (Ron x Hermione)  
Leçon 77 : Le kidnapper pour l'hiver (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 84 : Empoisonner son existence (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 94 : Oser le rouge (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 96 : Jouer à pile ou face (Remus x Sirius)  
Leçon 97 : Assurer l'accès à sa plage privée (Draco x Harry)  
Leçon 101 : Lui demander sa main, puis l'autre (Blaise x Luna)  
Leçon 106 : N'être pas totalement blanche (Ron x Hermione)

**A venir** _(couple non-défini)_ :

Leçon 1 : Lui offrir un peu d'ivresse.  
Leçon 2 : Le prendre par les sentiments  
Leçon 3 : Placer quelques obstacles sur son chemin  
Leçon 6 : S'il résiste, pratiquez l'hypnose.  
Leçon 7 : Jeter le trouble dans son esprit.  
Leçon 9 : Détourner la conversation  
Leçon 10 : Poser le piège et attendre.  
Leçon 12 : S'il s'évanouit, composez le 15  
Leçon 14 : Lui offrir le meilleur des mondes  
Leçon 15 : Savoir lui dire non.  
Leçon 16 : Oser lui faire face.  
Leçon 17 : L'attendre au tournant  
Leçon 19 : Se pencher sur ses problèmes  
Leçon 22 : Le toucher droit au cœur  
Leçon 23 : Lui ouvrir son cœur  
Leçon 26 :Le surprendre dans le noir  
Leçon 27 : créer une zone de turbulence  
Leçon 28 : Lui tendre une embuscade  
Leçon 29 : Lui présenter votre meilleur profil  
Leçon 30 : Lui remonter le moral  
Leçon 32 : L'inciter à méditer  
Leçon 33 : Provoquer son envol  
Leçon 34 : Jouer avec ses nerfs  
Leçon 36 : Arrondir les angles  
Leçon 37 : Arrêter de l'énerver  
Leçon 38 : Lui poser un problème métaphysique...  
Leçon 39 : … puis l'allonger sur le divan (de préférence en lien avec le 38)  
Leçon 40 : Jouer avec le feu  
Leçon 42 : Créer vertiges et palpitations  
Leçon 43 : Tester ses résistances  
Leçon 45 : Lui offrir votre cœur  
Leçon 46 : Avoir tant de chose à lui dire  
Leçon 47 : Jouer sur la corde sensible  
Leçon 49 : Prolonger la magie du premier regard  
Leçon 50 : Lui rappeler votre générosité  
Leçon 51 : Le renverser d'un souffle  
Leçon 52 : Resserrer les liens  
Leçon 53 : L'entraîner dans votre chute  
Leçon 55 : Créer des frissons  
Leçon 56 : Le ficeler tendrement  
Leçon 58 : Le déshabiller du regard  
Leçon 61 : Le faire chavirer  
Leçon 62 : Éveiller son 6ème sens  
Leçon 64 : L'épreuve des sens  
Leçon 65 : Cultiver le mystère  
Leçon 66 : Déchaîner les passions  
Leçon 67 : Succomber à la tentation  
Leçon 69 : Lui faire tourner la tête  
Leçon 70 : Jouer cartes sur table  
Leçon 71 : Badiner avec l'amour  
Leçon 72 : Frôler l'indécence  
Leçon 73 : Lui révéler l'usage de ses sens  
Leçon 74 : Stimuler sa créativité  
Leçon 75 : L'initier au renoncement  
Leçon 76 : Lui donner des ailes  
Leçon 78 : Pimenter ses apparitions  
Leçon 79 : Énerver la concurrence  
Leçon 80 : L'enivrer d'une note parfumé  
Leçon 81 : Le tenir sous le charme  
Leçon 82 : Lui promettre monts et merveilles  
Leçon 83 : Soulever son enthousiasme  
Leçon 85 : Précipiter sa chute  
Leçon 86 : Lui ôter les mots de la bouche  
Leçon 88 : Le remettre à sa place  
Leçon 89 : Lui donner le vertige  
Leçon 90 : Le faire craquer  
Leçon 91 : Démêler la situation  
Leçon 92 : Le mettre à genoux  
Leçon 93 : Le tenir en suspens  
Leçon 95 : Être son unique obsession  
Leçon 98 : Provoquer l'étincelle  
Leçon 99 : Attiser ses ardeurs  
Leçon 100 : Brûler d'amour  
Leçon 102 : Le rendre insomniaque pour l'éternité  
Leçon 103 : L'attendre à 3000 mètres  
Leçon 104 : L'initier à l'accrobranche  
Leçon 105 : Dormir une autre fois  
Leçon 107 : L'attendre en pull et bonnet  
Leçon 108 : L'envoûter sans lever le petit doigt  
Leçon 109 : Le suspendre au bout d'un fil  
Leçon 110 : Lui imposer une soirée habillée par an  
Leçon 111 : S'habiller sans pantalon  
Leçon 112 : Le jeter dans votre corbeille  
Leçon 113 : Lui demander de vous délivrer


	2. Leçon 87 : Faire le lui un prince

Leçon n° 87 : Faire de lui un Prince.

L'attente avait été insupportable. Pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait initiée. Au début, il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir supporter cela. Mais après deux semaines à hésiter, à se demander s'il le ferait, à paraître pour le pire des imbéciles, ils s'était lancé.

Lui, Severus Snape Prince, avait invité à dîner le jeune Neville Longdubat.

En vérité, cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils se courtisaient mutuellement. Neville était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, il avait même été son élève quelques années auparavent, quand lui-même était un tout jeune professeur. A cette époque, Severus avait eu honte d'avoir des sentiments pour ce jeune homme de 8 ans son cadet, ce jeune homme qui était encore un enfant quelque part et qui avait grandis trop vite aux yeux du professeur.

Pourtant, maintenant, Neville était un jeune professeur de littérature dans ce lycée où il avait fait ses études, où il avait rencontrer le professeur Snape la première fois i ans. Et Neville était tombé amoureux de ce professeur. Ou du moins, il l'était resté. Jamais il n'avait oublié ce professeur qui lui faisait peur avec ses grands yeux noirs et sa manies de toujours le disputer à cause de sa maladresse. Ce qu'il ne savait pas à l'époque, c'était que Severus s'inquiétait pour lui, souvent, tout le temps.

A présent, Severus avait de légitimes raison pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils étaient amoureux, ils sortaient ensemble certains soirs, des films au cinéma, des fêtes, ou simplement aller boire un café. Et Neville, par sa candeur, sa beauté innocente attirait les regards. Et Severus n'aimait pas cela, il était... jaloux. Il avait mis du temps à se rendre compte que c'était la candeur de Neville qui l'avait attiré la première fois, qui l'avait fait revenir vers lui après que le jeune homme fût parti puis revenu.

- A quoi penses-tu, Severus?

- A toi. A combien je t'aime. Je me disais que c'était il y a longtemps le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je me disais ...

Severus regarda Neville dans les yeux. Le jeune homme rougis et détourna le visage, il était toujours gêné quand son amant le sondait comme cela, comme s'il pouvait voir au plus profond de son âme. Ce qui était sans doute vrai. La main de Severus sur sa joue lui fit relever la tête vers son aîné, qui lui souriait tellement tendrement que les élèves n'auraient pas reconnu leur si méchant professeur de chimie.

- Neville, je me disais que cela fait assez longtemps que nous nous tournons autour, et...

Severus se leva, un peu raide, cétait bien la première fois qu'il ferait cela, et il espérait que ce serait la denière. Il se mis à genoux tout en sortant un petite boite de la poche de son manteau. N'ayant pas baisser les yeux de ceux de Neville, il avala sa salive avant de déclamer :

- Neville Longdubat, veux-tu me faire l'honneur immense de partager à tout jamais ma vie et derallonger ton nom avec les miens?

Neville avait les larmes aux yeux, même s'il s'y attendait un peu. D'une petite voix d'abord, puis plus fort, il dit :

- Oui. Oui, je le veux !

Quelques mois plus tard. Neville Longdubat vit son nom de famille se rallonger, il devint : Neville Longdubat Snape Prince.


End file.
